


How to Talk to Your Personal Angel at World

by sleeepisaplace



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 私人天使搭讪指南





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



> 故事主线来自电影木星之卫，任何谬误都是作者的错。

&&

 

鲍里斯有那么一瞬间觉得自己有点迷路。

 

说实在的，他不是一个很重视语言修辞的人，他的任务报告会被圈出十几处用词口语化后打回来重写，他是他们分队里会黑话脏话最多的人 —— 要知道他们小队一直在边境负责和走私毒贩打交道，这就很能说明问题了 —— 没有人比毒贩子更会骂人，他们被大麻和海洛因溶液浸泡过的想象力和舌头都非常活跃，鲍里斯不止一次在抓捕任务中听到他的队友们操着几乎同样有创造力的语言和毒贩们互相问候着对方身上并不拥有的第二性征器官，而鲍里斯对于这些玩意儿的掌握能力超过他们所有。

 

所以通常来说，当鲍里斯觉得自己有点迷路，那他不是在暗示什么别的，他就是真的没办法在这片树林里找到能远离湖边、回到他们的越野车旁的小路了。这也不全是他的问题，这是他第一次被要求支援边境巡逻，他对这块地方的熟悉程度仅能让他借着太阳和手表指针判断方向后走到树林边缘，可凌晨一点没有太阳，就连月亮也没有，云层像咖啡里没搅开的奶油一样盖住了天空，而他低头看了一眼自己的手表，发现它因为今晚早些时候的打捞任务进水而停摆了。

 

但鲍里斯觉得今天的感觉没有那么 “ 通常 ” ，今晚这感觉像有种让他痒痒的东西在骚扰着鼻腔，像一个尝试了好几次都没能打出来的喷嚏。鲍里斯一边继续奔跑一边下意识地用没拿枪的手抹了把鼻子，这也太蠢了，鲍里斯想，他能听见久里的声音刚刚消失在几棵树之外，他腰上别着的弹夹是满的，手里的枪重量熟悉，他只是来帮忙的，没有缉拿目标，没有队长的呼吸喷在他的后脖子上告诉他这个任务已经花了好几个线人和他们缉毒部几年的成本，他不需要真的击中谁，边境警的同事也许希望在难民越过边境前打死的越多越好，但那是边境警的事情，他只对毒品和背着毒品越过边境的人负责，而鲍里斯有充分理由相信，今晚通过国界湖偷渡过来的人，没有一个带着需要他们负责的东西。

 

鲍里斯听见风吹过树叶的声音，哗啦啦的，跟远处皮筏艇的浆划破水面的声音没有区别，枪声在空气中爆炸般的巨响被这些东西打乱了，似乎从四面八方传来，他的心跳撞击着肺叶，好像有人在他刚抽完的烟草叶上蹦迪，他决定是这些令人迷惑的响声让他觉得仿佛迷失了。对，迷失，鲍里斯想，这才是他在舌尖含了好久也没想起来的词，他之所以不得不参加这次任务，是因为上次缉毒队的任务并不顺利，他们的交火线过于靠近一个边境村庄，最后统计出来超过十人的无辜死伤，他们都没有去猜谁对这个数字贡献最多，但鲍里斯数了分队每个人上交的剩下的子弹，按照比例和枪法的准确程度，他毫不怀疑他能坐上头把交椅。

 

但这不是他感到迷失的主要原因，鲍里斯在树林里转了个弯，发觉自己回到了几分钟前他开始有迷路感觉的位置，眼睛疯狂地搜寻着任何一个不是他自己的也在奔跑的生物，迫切想要开枪打中点什么的冲动强烈。考特库是不是也这么叫过他？在他们上床之后，她懒得再穿胸罩，直接往脑袋上套一件破破烂烂的黑 T 恤时这么叫过他， “ 迷了路的男孩（ lost boy ） ” ，而不是彼得 · 潘，她把他称作那些跟着小飞侠逃出自己舒适的儿童卧室的男孩，而不是小飞侠本身。鲍里斯凭着他那贫瘠的语言修辞知识就能明白，她不是在打趣他令人羡慕的自由。

 

“ 鲍里斯把你的枪从屁眼里拔出来好吗？ ” 久里的声音再次出现， “ 你不开枪是等着我明天押着两百个难民给你操吗？ ”

 

久里，鲍里斯想，你不需要看他脸上的伤疤，单凭他说话的方式就能知道，他也曾属于他们可爱的缉毒小队。

 

&&

 

关于开枪他学到的第一课，是如何分辨有没有射中目标。

 

别笑，这件事的难度不亚于开枪本身。鲍里斯没在正规的射击场上学过瞄准，他没有用过隔音耳套，防护眼镜，也没有至少一个同事时时陪在他身边以防他拿枪去捅自己的口腔。他的瞄准技术在俄罗斯白色的森林里练成，那时还未因酒精中毒而失去视力的爸爸常带着他和一瓶伏特加一起去打猎，伏特加用来暖和身子，鲍里斯的作用则是扛枪和猎物。他们不经常能打到成年的鹿，森林里最常见的是几乎成灾的白鼬，它们速度几乎赶上兔子，其他猎人用毒药换取它们完整的皮毛，但鲍里斯的爸爸不在乎这些，他只在乎瞄准、射击，不耐烦地指挥鲍里斯把它们捡起来，再用绳子把后脚捆在一起，挂在背上好带回家。他多喝了几口后猎枪就会被塞进鲍里斯手中，他用快空了的酒瓶当板机，教鲍里斯怎么拿怎么追踪猎物，他用沙哑的嗓音干巴巴地模仿开枪的声音，腮帮子像是咬着啤酒瓶口那么使劲。鲍里斯记得猎枪的后坐力模糊了他的视线，记得他睁大了眼睛在干枯的树枝丛中寻找猎物的尸体，或者一丝丝能暗示尸体的痕迹，他记得听见父亲说， “ 别费劲看了，孩子，只要你开枪够快够多，总能射中点什么的。 ”

 

鲍里斯突然意识到今晚过去后，他恪守了十几年的判断标准要被打破了。

 

他先是看到那男孩在树林中奔跑，用一种对于一个刚从湖里爬上来混身湿透又惊魂未定的人来说过于快了的速度，然后他看到他突然倒下，像是时间静止但流过河床的河流没办法猛地停下，像是他的身体落在了地上，但 —— 鲍里斯知道这听起来很白痴 —— 他的灵魂却还活动自如，然后他看到那男孩飞了起来。

 

他说什么来着，他是彻底的迷失了。

 

鲍里斯不需要掐自己大腿就知道他不是在做梦（他真正做噩梦时也没在梦中掐过自己大腿），他有很多证据都能表明眼前发生的一切是真实的，比如，他觉得自己的体重也跟着一起消失了，又比如，那男孩中枪了，他捂着腹部在空中挣扎，像是一条想挣脱渔网的鱼。

 

人生中总有几个时刻会经历感官信息的烟花爆炸，扑面而来的细节和冲击会让人在目瞪口呆的同时，还能分神感叹大脑能同时接收这么多事情。鲍里斯眼下便处于这样的时刻，他一手抓着膝盖边的细树干一手把枪摁在了地上，没有发现他已经坐了下来。他抬头，看着那男孩双臂展开，越飞越高，伤口弄脏了 T 恤。那是他弄出来的伤口，他的伤口，鲍里斯想，男孩的血都去哪儿了？月亮刚出来，男孩 T 恤上的血迹在月光下看是银色的，它们已经停止扩散了，他的高中自然地理课老师管这叫亏月，它在后半夜才会出现，不，别想月亮了，想想怎么把那男孩拉回地面上，不过，他非得回到地面上吗。

 

“ 鲍里斯！ ” 久里的声音像是从隧道的另外一端传来， “ 他们越过边境了，我们得送偷渡成功的这些去医院。 ”

 

“ 好啊，没问题， ” 鲍里斯起身，踩了踩脚下的土地，开始觉得重力拉着靴子的感觉似曾相识， “ 我这边有一个，我们得快点了。 ”

 

&&

 

鲍里斯坐在那男孩的床边，耳朵里充满了熟悉的嗡鸣声，它们通常会在开枪十秒钟后开始在你耳道里回响，并在那里停留一段时间。考虑到他上一次开枪是在八个小时之前，鲍里斯觉得对此没有大惊小怪的必要。当然了，久里不这么认为。

 

“ 你他妈哪根经接到我妈妈爱看的日间连续剧的主角身上了？ ”

 

“ 什么？ ” 鲍里斯晃晃脑袋，试图把久里的形象置于自己的视线中央，久里是个好人，但有时候他的表情和语言真的令人费解， “ 你的妈妈还好吗？ ”

 

“ 她好得很！ ” 久里两步跨向他，把他们之间的距离缩近至十厘米，他的影子在病房的冷光灯下看起来像是要把鲍里斯给吞了， “ 我都搞不清楚你想干什么，鲍里斯，我刚从你队长那里回来，他说你请假了，请了三个星期的假。然后我就发现你像个老妈子似的呆在这里！呆在昨天被你击中的难民的病房里？你还打算去干什么？赡养所有你弄死的毒贩的家属吗？ ”

 

哦，鲍里斯想，他完全搞错重点了。不过这些日子他也不太确定生活的重点究竟滑向了什么地方，瞧瞧他现在这副模样吧，他昨晚，不好意思，今天早晨坐在警队的小车厢里时就一直在想，他看见的东西是不是被大家都看见了，他们不可能没有看见，树叶全都换了下坠的方向，那男孩周围几乎起了一场迷你龙卷风，鲍里斯都能感觉到他裤子口袋里的东西在往天上跑。但如果他们看见了他看见的东西，事情不可能还没有发生啊，那男孩不会被放在这个病房里后就无人管，久里一定不会像现在这样怒气冲冲，他们会派更多的人守着医院，就像鲍里斯现在做的那样。

 

鲍里斯揉揉两天没洗也没沾过枕头的头发，冲着久里笑了一下， “ 我挺好的，久里，谢谢关心。我只是想跟他聊几句，你知道，学点阿拉伯语。 ”

 

久里的眼珠更突出了，鲍里斯能看出他微微蠕动的嘴唇在用气息说着 “ 什么操蛋事 ” ，但他保持着在病人床前的最后一点礼貌，安静地盯了鲍里斯一会儿，便张开双臂耸着肩转身走了。

 

鲍里斯看着久里的背影，亚麻西装外套背后的补丁让他看起来像一只操劳过度的胖胖的玩具熊，他就是在这个时候听见床上的人说了一句， “ 所以，你的名字是鲍里斯。 ”

 

&&

 

医院的食堂里坐满了穿着破破烂烂白大褂的医生和精疲力尽的护士，西奥（他们在等电梯下楼的途中交换了名字，不过西奥不肯说自己的姓）的病号服很容易就能融入其中，鲍里斯的黑皮服外套就不那么幸运了，在他们拿着餐盘找座位的短短几分钟里，已经引起了所有路过桌子上的人的注意。

 

“ 他们为什么盯着我看？ ” 西奥小声问鲍里斯，声音像他餐盘里的薯条一样软塌塌的。

 

“ 因为你长了一头黑头发还戴了圆眼镜，他们以为你是逃出霍格沃茨的哈利 · 波特呢。 ”

 

西奥停下转头看向鲍里斯，表情像是刚从一个双重噩梦中醒来仍不确定自己是否还在做梦的人， “ 我不明白。 ”

 

“ 很好， ” 鲍里斯说， “ 我也有很多事不明白，我正寻思着我们能交换一点答案然后把这门课混及格。 ”

 

“ 什么？ ”

 

鲍里斯拉着西奥宽大的袖子让他坐在他对面， “ 我劝你赶紧开动，不然薯条彻底冷了后会变干的，那样就很难吃了。 ” 他见西奥没有回答，径直塞了一根薯条进他嘴里， “ 哦，你知道，就像我们读初中的时候，我和同桌就是这样混过欧洲史考试的，他背一半我背一半，在交卷前交换答案？你没这样做过？好吧，看来你是一个乖宝宝。 ”

 

“ 我的妈妈呢？ ” 西奥像是没听到他的绝妙作弊方法，吞下了那根薯条后问道。

 

“ 哦，我没想过你不是一个人。 ” 鲍里斯说， “ 我以为逃来这儿的年轻男子全是孤身一人呢，你知道，他们先过来探底，找到份勉强合法的工作站住脚跟，然后再带着亲戚家属来。不过你看起来确实挺年轻的，你多大了？十八？ ”

 

“ 二十，我的妈妈呢？她也中枪了吗？ ” 西奥不再伸手去拿那盘终归是要彻底凉掉的薯条，他的眼睛盯着餐盘上的一块污渍，看起来比刚才更像一个中了三枪后苏醒的病人。

 

“ 我不知道，波特，但我们会找到她的，我得去问问我的朋友，但首先你要告诉我，这是你第一次飞起来吗？ ”

 

西奥抬起头，鲍里斯笑眯眯的，好像他们只不过是在进行一场总是在世界的每个角落上演的谈话，好像他们只是在聊天气。

 

&&

 

鲍里斯着迷地盯着西奥背上的痣，它在他从上往下数第四和第五根肋骨之间，像只臭虫一样停在他薄薄的皮肤上，随着西奥身体前后移动，在他背后敞开的病号服里若隐若现，让鲍里斯特别想伸手去赶走它。鲍里斯听到帮西奥做全身检查的医生清了清嗓子，抬头后刚好撞到他怀疑的目光。

 

“ 没什么问题。 ” 医生说着，在写字板上写下几句话后把病历往前翻了几页。

 

“ 很好，我也是这么想的，没什么问题，多么幸运啊。 ” 鲍里斯拍拍西奥的肩膀，顺手拿起了他放在病床边床头柜上的牛仔裤 —— 他的 T 恤已经不在了，抢救过程中医生们没有充足的时间把它好端端地剥下来，他们用剪刀把它剪成了一团破布。如果他们有机会把弹孔留下来，那穿起来还挺酷的，鲍里斯心不在焉地想。

 

“ 对，问题就在这里，你看，他昨晚被送进来时 ——”

 

“ 今早。 ”

 

“ 今早被送进来时，我们从他腹腔里取出了三颗子弹。 ——

 

呼，鲍里斯想，你还真不赖啊，五发中了三枪。

 

“ 他失血严重，甚至出现了休克症状，但到今晚目前为止，二十四小时还不到，他就已经几乎完全健康，甚至能下床走路了。 ”

 

“ 问题是？ ” 鲍里斯睁大眼睛，假装着无辜，用尽全身力气回想儿时的天真时刻，在他还没有为了报复他的酒鬼爸爸把他丢在乌克兰一个夏天而把他关在俄罗斯的冬天大街上之前，他是怎么看待这个世界又会怎么看待眼前这个脏兮兮的病房和医生的？

 

“ 我们通常不会让难民在治愈后还呆在医院里的。 ” 医生又清了清嗓子，似乎放弃了原本打算说的话。

 

“ 这您不用担心，我马上就带他走。 ” 鲍里斯说着转向西奥，对他使了一个眼色， “ 走吧，波特，我得送你去难民营报道了。 ”

 

“ 什么？ ” 西奥和医生同时说道。

 

鲍里斯瞪着眼前这两个人，医生他理解，他已经检查了十来个病房，今天换班前可能还要再接诊二十个病人，鲍里斯没指望从他干巴巴的黑眼圈中挤出一点幽默感来，但西奥不应该摆出这幅什么都不懂的神情啊，他们在餐厅里说好了，西奥需要出院，需要再飞一次，需要让鲍里斯确认这不是一个他因为缺乏睡眠而歇斯底里的大脑制造出来的幻觉，然后他们就可以去赚钱了，直到足够西奥去弄一个新身份（ “ 我们要先去找我妈妈， ” 西奥在途中打断他说， “ 不然我哪里也不去 ” ，最后是鲍里斯吃完了全部的软了的薯条，包括那些被炸得完全黑掉的边角）。

 

西奥和医生同时看看对方又转回去看鲍里斯，似乎都在向对方保证自己绝不认识眼前这个穿着邋遢便服自称是边境警的人，接着医生问， “ 你是负责这批难民转移的官员？ ”

 

“ 是啊，这还不明显吗？ ” 鲍里斯语气轻松地回答，没拿牛仔裤的手把西奥从病床上拎了起来， “ 我们就不打扰您了。 ”


	2. Chapter 2

&&

 

“ 我觉得那个医生没有买账。 ”

 

“ 我也觉得他没有，但这不是我们现在要担心的事情。 ”

 

距离他们从医院逃出来已经过去了五个小时，如果算上鲍里斯和西奥轮流睡觉的时间，那就是十个 —— 西奥不肯在鲍里斯睡着的情况下睡，他说这是他和妈妈在叙利亚养成的习惯，当有一个人保持清醒，在炮弹落下前逃进地下室的可能性就更高 —— 他们加起来睡了五个钟头，西奥睡了三个，西奥以为鲍里斯睡了两个，但其实鲍里斯在他睡着之后偷偷爬上了床，在被子外面蜷缩着迷糊了全部五个钟头。

 

“ 那么我们现在要担心什么？ ”

 

鲍里斯的视线离开报纸看向西奥，后者穿着他从衣柜最底部翻出来的已经洗白了的旧 T 恤，坐在他的饭桌兼茶几兼办公桌对面，手指抠着上面的咖啡渍和其他来源不明的污垢，眼睛看起来仍有些睡眠不足。

 

他要担心的事情有很多，在短暂的睡眠后，他把西奥留在家里独自去了难民营，久里没给他好脸色（考虑到他在难民营的铁丝网和医疗帐篷里转悠了两小时却没回答久里的任何问题，这是理所应当的），他们道别时他甚至威胁鲍里斯再这样下去，他是不会继续替他擦屁股的。但这不是眼下鲍里斯正担心的事，他担心的是，他没有在人群中找到一位眼睛很蓝，头发很黑的女士，根据西奥的描述，他不可能因为她不显眼而错过她。之后他回了昨天偷走西奥的医院，只不过这次他溜进了地下一层的停尸间，那里也没有她的影子。

 

然后鲍里斯带了微波烤土豆和可乐回家，西奥乖乖在电视机前坐着，脸上泛着屏幕的荧光，随着画面里的场景切换一闪一闪，他本人仿佛一个面无表情的报幕员。鲍里斯冲他挥手，他便移到桌边，把桌上堆着的脏衣服扫到了椅子上，接下了鲍里斯手中的东西。

 

“ 你见到我妈妈了吗？ ” 西奥问，焦虑在黑眼圈的掩饰下很不显眼。

 

“ 没有， ” 鲍里斯决定实话实说， “ 但他们还在梳理名单，也许过两天她就会出现在久里的雷达上，我们就能找到她了。 ” 好吧，尽量不说假话。

 

西奥点头，微波炉恰好发出 “ 叮 ” 的声音，土豆的香味飘过整间屋子， “ 我去拿。 ” 说着他转过身，打开就在他手臂一尺外的微波炉门，鲍里斯没法看见他脸上的表情，担心着他是不是相信了。

 

“ 我们现在要担心的， ” 鲍里斯顿了顿， “ 是新身份正在黑市上涨价。今年年初两千欧还能在黑市上买个干净的，嘿，别这么瞪着我，我在缉毒队工作过，我们经常为线人买新身份，和他们也算是有过往来，我还能为你说上两句话，但现在他们越来越过分啦，越过边境的人越来越多，需求量越来越大，他们已经找不到干净的身份了，你知道，他们通常用几十年前的死亡记录，那些年代都只有纸质档案，他们操作起来非常容易，但二十一世纪，哈哈，全是电子记录，他们又不是什么顶尖黑客，死人的身份也越来越难偷了，我还笑过他们，是把 1990 年以前的死人全都用过一遍了，所以他们坐地起价，现在，现在恐怕要好几千了。 ”

 

西奥瞪着他们面前的倒满可乐的玻璃杯，气泡到达表面破裂的声音大得不可置信。

 

“ 但你别担心，只要你还能飞，我就有路子带你赚钱，快钱，大钱，我们对半分，不要一个月，你就能赚到足够的钱，给自己弄一个新身份，我会盯着他们让他们搞到一个干净的，不是那些有犯罪记录的歪瓜裂枣，放心好了。 ”

 

“ 还有我妈妈。 ”

 

“ 什么？对，还有你妈妈。 ” 鲍里斯有些慌乱地允诺，心里暗自希望在那之前久里真的能整理出一份死亡名单。

 

&&

 

这事儿让鲍里斯想起了一件他以为已经忘记的事情，他八岁那会儿住在纽约，他爸爸的石油公司突然决定在总部召安全生产条例学习会，爸爸不情愿地维持半清醒状态长达三个月之久。那是纽约最热的时候，他们在一家没有空调的宾馆房间度过了这三个月。鲍里斯白天上街游荡，趴在中央公园的动物园栅栏旁盯着那些被炎热弄得病怏怏的动物一整天，晚上爸爸从学习会的自助餐厅里给他打包吃的回来，几对炸鸡翅和一份薯条，被一次性饭盒捂过的食物有一股塑料泡沫味儿。大部分周末他们都呆在宾馆里，躺在床上让电扇的热风把头发吹得黏糊糊的，只有少数爸爸心情非常好鲍里斯非常幸运的周末，他能成功说服爸爸带他去科尼岛的游乐场。

 

那里早就关门了，这大概是这段回忆没能给鲍里斯留下深刻印象的主要原因，对于八岁的小孩来说，废弃的摩天轮和旋转木马不足以让他铭记许久，何况鲍里斯对那地方的认知完全来自讲 20 年代故事的老电影，男人和女人躺在海滩上，露出白色的背和腿，曲线克制又圆滑，孩子们在游乐园里玩乐，枪法最准的男孩从未为喜欢的女孩赢得她想要的玩具熊，就差那么最后一枪，他们的注意力全被刚刚做好的造型棉花糖吸引走了。所以鲍里斯更不可能记得在回城区的地铁上，他和爸爸遇到了一个卖气球的人。

 

倒不是说西奥和那老头手里的气球有什么相似的地方，是，他们都能飞；是，他们是去过了很多地方，私人会所的公共浴室，医院的临终病房，鲍里斯的高利贷债主家，西奥就像那些气球一样，保持着彩色的泛着珠光的笑容，按照鲍里斯的要求飞向一个又一个天花板。但他们之间有差别，鲍里斯像是要向谁证明什么般地想，在地铁上的那老头穿着一套不太合身的波点西服，领结打得很死，一看就是不用拆开就能取下来的方便领带，他手里有最起码八个而不是一个气球，它们在地铁低低的车厢顶下挤挤挨挨，看起来像是在想办法逃出鱼缸水面的金鱼，他看起来很累，在鲍里斯身边坐下来后一句话不说，甚至都没有向这位绝佳潜在客户兜售。

 

而且，他和西奥正在干的事儿，让他们赚到了很多钱。起初鲍里斯对于 “ 希望 ” 只有很模糊的概念，他压根没意识到那些获得希望的人出手会有这么阔绰。私人会所的老板给了他们很厚一沓定金，想把西奥打扮成天使定期在大厅上空飞一飞，临终病房里的病人修改了他的遗嘱，留给了他们一套不怎么大但放满了真真假假古董的房子，至于鲍里斯的高利贷债主，在经历了几次重力方向改变之后，同意不再追究鲍里斯的债务了。这仍旧不是他和那个卖气球的老头区别最大的地方，鲍里斯带着些莫名其妙的自豪想，他们最大的区别在于，他觉得很快乐。

 

&&

 

“ 我们还差多少？ ”

 

“ 嗯？ ” 鲍里斯心不在焉地回答，直到西奥从床上扯着被子下来站在他跟前，他才意识到他在问什么。

 

“ 你说一个月的。 ”

 

没错，是快一个月了，他们在三个星期之前从鲍里斯家里逃了出来，久里现在肯定已经找到了鲍里斯在墙缝里给他的留言（ “ 回见，无论如何，是我先发现他的 ” ），之后他们一直在不需要登记姓名的旅馆里四处辗转，鲍里斯手上还有一张备用的假身份证，他们想改善一下住宿条件好好洗个澡时会把它用上，但总的来说他们还是非常谨慎，鲍里斯怀疑久里知道他所有的假名，如果久里狠下心把它们全都上交，他们就不得不一直睡在车里了。

 

“ 呃，没错，但我当时没算上我们的住宿费， ” 鲍里斯看见西奥脸上的表情，立马补上一句， “ 我想快了，我正在联系我的线人，他们在找能用的死人身份。 ”

 

西奥笑了，抱着被子回到床上，像只松鼠一样蜷缩起来，他的衣服皱巴巴的，牛仔裤因为长时间穿着而显得格外柔软。鲍里斯松了口气，放下手中的报纸（上面依旧没有提到会飞的难民，看来久里的抓捕行为还没和任何媒体通气，他们拜访过的地方也没有人透露他们的行踪），顺着西奥的目光看向天花板， “ 你看什么呢？ ”

 

“ 没什么， ” 西奥说，他一动不动，裹着被子的姿势好像完全没意识到窗外其实是夏天， “ 我在想我妈妈现在在干什么。 ”

 

鲍里斯的心沉了一拍，他没机会再去难民营，更没机会问问久里打捞尸体的工作结束了没有， “ 嘿，别担心，等你拿到了新身份，你就能正大光明地走进难民营管理处，直接问那些成天只顾着关心手机消消乐的白痴工作人员了。 ”

 

西奥不接话，鲍里斯知道这是他听进去了的表现，于是他接着说， “ 你想看《黑暗骑士崛起》吗，我刚看到报纸上介绍这片子正在附近的电影院里重映。 ”

 

他们去看了，却在电影还没播到一半的时候因为西奥失手打翻了他们偷偷带进去的啤酒而被电影院的工作人员赶了出来。鲍里斯抓着西奥的胳膊飞快跳过几排座位，奔跑的脚步声在狭窄的走廊里回荡，他们在影院后门的垃圾箱边停下来哈哈大笑，鲍里斯一边打嗝一边说， “ 可惜了，这部电影还挺好看的。 ”

 

西奥捂着自己的肋骨，咬着嘴唇喘气， “ 刚刚你和工作人员僵持的时候，我差点就飞起来了。 ”

 

“ 什么？ ” 鲍里斯咧开嘴， “ 天啊，幸亏我决定不打扰其他观众而妥协了，不然明天的报纸可该热闹了 —— 一观众因不满影院饮食规定怒而重现影片经典场景。 ”

 

他们一起朗声大笑，笑声像那些叽叽喳喳的从附近公园的喷泉边起飞的鸽子，你瞧，鲍里斯想，他说什么来着，他们很快乐。

 

&&

 

有那么不长不短的一段时间，鲍里斯希望他和西奥能永远停留在逃亡的路上。鲍里斯知道说逃亡也许有点夸张了，他们仍待在城市里，他给他们一人弄了顶能遮住一大半脸的棒球帽，他们戴着帽子从分头从旅馆出来，他走正常楼梯，西奥从厕所的小窗户飞出来，在隔条街的路口处等他。他们像两个最普通不过的游客，在卖水果的摊子边挑选一口气就能吃完的水果种类 —— 警察们没有放弃搜查，他们可能需要随时随地跳上车逃跑，那些需要放熟再吃的水果就会被留在旅馆房间里浪费了 —— 这样的事情当然没有经常发生，大部分时候他们普通游客的身份能保持一整天，他们在临河的鱼市里吃过烤鱼，在公园的花坛边喂过松鼠，到了晚上他们没办法在旅馆房间里做饭，但微波炉加热就能吃的食物被他们尝了个遍，西奥对超市里所有种类的速冻披萨都很感兴趣，鲍里斯在连续吃了十几天被微波炉烤硬的披萨之后，万分想念自己公寓楼下那家 24 小时营业的炸鸡店。

 

就算这样，鲍里斯还是希望他们能这样继续逃下去。他的缉毒警工作肯定已经被他弄丢了，久里也许会原谅他害得他手忙脚乱了一阵，但他不一定能理解他为一个难民这么大费周章是为了什么，他们毕竟是个人道主义国家，难民营里有学历有技能的劳动力会被留下来，只有什么也不会做的才会被遣返。但这些问题都好解决，鲍里斯不是非得去做个缉毒警察，久里不理解就罢了，他和久里是过命又不是走心的交情。鲍里斯觉得眼下最难解决的事情是，他很难回到那个没有男孩会飞的世界了。

 

鲍里斯这么想着，西奥哐的一声撞开了他们房间的门。今天他们没有去当游客，西奥说要自己出去逛逛，鲍里斯叮嘱了他几句一次性手机的用法就随他去了。

 

“ 你骗人！ ” 西奥咬着牙冲他嚷嚷，怀里抱着的牛皮纸购物袋跟着掉在地板上，袋子里的李子滚了一地。

 

鲍里斯心里警铃大作，不知道西奥是发现了其实他找到的线人已经不卖假身份还是他现在已经没办法从久里那里弄到关于难民营名单的更新了，他只好等着，等着西奥自己把他骗他的地方说出来。

 

“ 你骗人！ ” 西奥重复了一遍，鲍里斯郑重其事地从床上爬起来，还没走到西奥跟前，他就把这句话又重复了十遍。

 

鲍里斯站近了一点，等着西奥的拳头砸下来，后者却像个旋转结束失去了重心的陀螺一样砸在了他肩膀上，西奥的脑袋毛茸茸的，埋在他的后颈边，他听见西奥小声地说， “ 我妈妈不在难民营里，你没有找到她。 ”


	3. Chapter 3

组织好语言说一个谎最快要多久，鲍里斯最快的记录是半秒，这事儿他有多到过分的经验 —— 你可以把迟疑偷换成认真的思考，可以把所有的真话都说出来，再混上一点假的，有时候你甚至都不用开口，神秘的微笑，热情的亲吻，这些东西都可以帮你，聆听者会在自己心中编出答案的。

 

但这次鲍里斯对着西奥的后颈，什么话都说不出来。

 

&&

 

眼下鲍里斯的第一个反应竟然是，要是现在世界末日就好了。你懂吧，世界末日，太阳爆炸，强烈的冲击波隔着真空传来，在大气层里掀起热浪，上一秒你还能抓住面前人的袖子，下一秒你们就一起化成蒸汽，面庞就定格在你们交换的最后一个眼神，他可以恨你爱你不打算原谅你，但这些事情的重要性在世界末日面前都微乎其微了。

 

鲍里斯不常这么想，他一直觉得把任何问题的解决方案都归结到世界末日是个很懦弱的举动，他在面对考特库前男友的左轮手枪时没这么想过，在处理爸爸的葬礼到底是该上伏特加还是朗姆酒时没这么想过，但是现在鲍里斯把西奥不远不近地环在怀里，他发现自己带着点绝望又带着点幼稚地想，如果世界末日在西奥发现他骗他的这一刻到来，那可真是再完美不过了。

 

然后世界好像真的末日了 ——

 

—— 他们房间的窗帘像是爆炸了，脏兮兮的天鹅绒布料像是被龙卷风刮起来般的飞进空中，剩下那一半的玻璃窗哗啦地碎了，碎片像是雨点打在一把破烂雨伞一样打在他和西奥身上，他们房间的门口传来了厚实的脚步声，是那种能应付丛林或是碎砖的重军靴踩在木地板上会发出的声音。鲍里斯下意识地转身，却不知道该把西奥往哪儿推，不知道这群混蛋是在哪里引爆的炸弹，也不知道他们在门口派了几支分队驻守。

 

不是世界末日，鲍里斯只花了几个微秒就反应过来，是久里或者其他人带着足够的人手来抓他们了。

 

真行，鲍里斯开始把西奥往卫生间的方向推，一边推一边在大脑的一个角落里模模糊糊地想着，久里真以为他们在拍美国队长吗，连特别行动队都抓上了。

 

西奥被他推耸着进了厕所，脸上表情僵硬，像是没从愤怒中缓过劲来就又被硬塞了一勺恐惧下肚。鲍里斯一松手，他就坐在了盖着的马桶上，整个人哆哆嗦嗦。

 

“ 听着， ” 鲍里斯跟着跪下来，用双手摆正西奥的脸，让他直视自己的眼睛， “ 他们把门和窗都堵住了，但他们不知道你会飞，我是说，他们可能猜到了一些，既然他们花了这么长时间才对我们动手，我们在哪儿干了些什么他们应该都摸了个大概了，但他们没有亲眼见过，所以他们不会真的相信他们听到的东西，所以他们对天空不会有防备，所以你要飞出去。 ”

 

西奥仍旧在哆嗦，眼睛里攒起来的混乱让鲍里斯不知道他到底有没有把自己说的话听进去。

 

“ 西奥！ ” 鲍里斯轻轻拍打西奥的脸， “ 你听见我在说什么了吗？我要你从这里的窗户飞出去，飞得越高越好，沿着河流的方向飞，直到遇到入海口，你要挑一艘准备出海去美洲的货船，藏在上面，晚上你可以借着气流边飞边迷糊，就像我们见到的海鸥那样，直到他们驶入公海领域，你再降落在船上，把这些钱给他们，让他们给你在厨房里找个活儿，到了新的港口你想下就下去，新的身份我早就买好了，但是确实是从死人身上扒的，他才刚死不到两年，在这里不太好用，所以我才一直没给你，但在新的大陆上一定没问题。 ”

 

“ 你呢？ ”

 

鲍里斯没回答，专注地把一摞一摞的钱分散塞进西奥衣服的不同地方，把他弄来的护照塞进西奥的牛仔裤口袋。

 

“ 你呢？ ” 西奥呆呆地重复了一遍。

 

鲍里斯塞完东西眼神才回到他脸上，他冲着西奥咧嘴一笑， “ 我？我不会飞啊，波特。 ”

 

门外响起轰隆的声音，听起来这帮大惊小怪的混蛋已经把房间门锤烂了。

 

西奥看起来像是刚被从梦中惊醒，哆嗦着站了起来。

 

“ 没错，我们时间不多了。 ” 鲍里斯盯着卫生间的木头门，觉得自己能看到被声波震下来的木头碎屑和灰尘，他跟着西奥也站了起来，动了动嘴唇却没有开口。门外毫不掩饰的噪声让他产生了一种错觉，他们和世界上发生的一切事情都隔得如此之近，近到他能听见所有声音，那晚在树林里把他耳朵震聋的枪声，那些他在难民营闲逛时听到的吵闹和哭喊，还有他们彼此身体里突突跳动的血管。

 

“ 跟我走。 ”

 

“ 什么？ ”

 

“ 跟我一起飞，我抓着你的手，或者背着你，你不重，我们的钱也足够在船上买两个铺位，你不用换身份，我们在海岛港口下来，在那里接着表演 ——”

 

“ 波特。 ” 鲍里斯打断西奥， “ 祝你好运。 ”

 

西奥的眼睛湿了，像是新鲜的伤口。然后他抬手抹了抹脸，转身从卫生间狭小的窗户钻了出去。

 

卫生间的门应声被撞开，鲍里斯转头刚好迎上久里面无表情的脸。

 

&&

 

他们押着他下楼，经过大堂时旅馆老板的眼睛甚至没有从电视上移开，鲍里斯想冲他挥挥手，但他的两只手都被特别行动队的人控制住了， “ 嘿伙计，我打听一下，刚才那个爆炸也是你们弄的吗？说实在的，我太惊讶了，为了抓住一个翘班缉毒警，你们怎么花了这么大功夫？ ”

 

“ 你给我闭嘴。 ” 久里从队伍后面冒出来， “ 那小朋友去哪儿了，直升机已经在路上了，你要是想让他活就赶紧交代。 ”

 

不对，这不对，鲍里斯听见自己的大脑像是在和什么人疯狂吵架，他们不应该调用直升机的，直升机一出动他给西奥制定的所有计划都算泡汤了，他必须得去告诉他。

 

现在看看是谁在演美国队长。

 

鲍里斯顿了一步，脚后跟径直朝右手边人的裤裆踹去，从他裤腿上抽出绑着的小刀，连割带拽把他背在前胸的枪抢了过来。他们穿了防弹衣，鲍里斯只好对着左手边人的胳膊开枪，接着他把枪对准了久里， “ 你们抓我吧。 ”

 

说完他举着枪拔腿就跑，一路上扫着地面上的小腿，他不想闹出人命。

 

“ 你！ ” 鲍里斯在过马路时来了个急刹车，对着骂骂咧咧的车主做了个瞄准动作， “ 给我从车上下来。 ”

 

西奥一定往西飞了，鲍里斯想着，一脚油门踩到底。他没考过驾照，就他做缉毒警的坐车经验来看，他觉得开车最重要的是勇气，如果他是这街上最敢踩油门横冲直撞的人，那么别的车就会自动让开 —— 这经验挺对的 —— 不一会儿高架桥上就空了，只剩他，和他身后鸣着警笛的几辆警车。

 

没关系，鲍里斯看不上后视镜了，他眯起眼睛搜寻着天空，太阳快下山了，夕阳把附近的平房和高楼都染上了一层金色，啊，在前面，西奥果然听话的朝着落日的方向飞着，这城市的西边有欧洲最大的几个港口之一。

 

鲍里斯继续盯着落日前那个彼得 · 潘一般的小小身影，右手从方向盘上松开，开始摆弄车子的天窗。

 

“ 波特！ ” 鲍里斯探身出去，踩在油门上的右脚长时间用力过度，他站起来时差点抽筋了， “ 波特！ ”

 

鲍里斯放声大喊，口腔里被灌了大口的冷风，气流像蛇一样钻进他的气管和食道，不一会儿他胃里好像也灌满了空气。

 

他是喊了几十声还是几百声？无所谓，反正在他喊到他觉得自己的嗓子开始充血的时候，那个飞翔着的身影变大了。西奥发现他了，鲍里斯高兴地想，好的，他就保持这个速度，等着西奥降落在他的车顶。

 

子弹射中他了，是什么时候的事情？他右腿脱力松开油门有一阵了，车怎么还能保持这么快的速度？鲍里斯发现自己几乎是趴在天窗边缘，他现在难道是在用膝盖控制方向盘吗？

 

“ 鲍里斯。 ” 西奥的声音在靠近，他的影子像是暖和的被子盖住鲍里斯的眼睛，挡住了直射着他眼睛的太阳， “ 把手给我，鲍里斯。 ”

 

好啊，鲍里斯想着，却没力气伸出手去。

 

“ 鲍里斯！ ”

 

西奥是在离开他的短短十分钟里长出了翅膀吗？鲍里斯疑惑了，之前西奥飞起来从不需要借助翅膀，他都不需要助跑什么的，他只用轻轻踩一脚地面，就能像乘着风那样缓缓升起。而此刻，西奥身后的翅膀白得扎眼，让鲍里斯想伸手摸一摸。

 

“ 没事了，我抓住你了。 ”

 

西奥说得没错，鲍里斯感到身体一轻，一股巨大的力量把他整个人从车里抓了出来，利落得像啤酒工厂里的机械手抓取刚密封完毕的玻璃瓶。

 

西奥冲他微笑，他的手牢牢抓着他的。考特库说得没错，鲍里斯想，他确实像被彼得 · 潘带去永无岛的迷了路的小孩，他的彼得 · 潘甚至还长了一对毛茸茸的翅膀。

 

鲍里斯看不见身下的路，也听不见警车的鸣笛了，只剩风声在他耳边猎猎作响，而他和西奥一起，越飞越高，飞向正在坠落的夕阳中。

 

 

 

完


End file.
